


Lost it all

by Luckythirdshot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: An unexpected visit brings some of the worst results.





	Lost it all

**Author's Note:**

> ...A quick preliminary sorry, because I'm not nice to poor Matt. And tomorrow won't be better, because tomorrow's prompt is "Alone."   
>  Anyways, written in response to Matt Holt week, day #2 'Family.'

    Matt straightened out, paused for a moment to make sure that none of the guards were looking, and, satisfied, took a short break. He leaned the Galra tool against his leg and looked down at the blood staining his hands where the tool had torn through his skin. He didn’t give himself the luxury to wince; if he gave in, he’d have to acknowledge his other various aches and pains.

    Instead, Matt looked over to where his father was still steadily working. His father was determined; the man wouldn’t stop going until he dropped, and each day that they were all driven to the mines, Matt worried more and more about him. He looked as if he was starting to droop, bent by the stress of the demand of the physical labor they were being forced into, and certainly not being given the food and care that would allow them to continue on. No, they were expendable sources to the Galra. There were always more prisoners for the Galra to use.

    Matt hastily picked the tool back up and went back to work upon seeing a Galra CO round the corner, discussing something in their alien tongue with the man in charge of this sector of slaves. Matt only caught a few words, words that he had learned out of necessity. Among them were transfer.

    Matt bent his head and hoped harder than he had ever hoped that the Galra would simply pass by them, looking for another slave.

    Matt was never lucky enough.

    The hulking, scowling commander Galra stopped right before Sam and Matt and Matt knew that one of them was about to be taken, leaving the other to a grueling future of physical labor and the other to a more mysterious, likely more nasty fate. A part of him knew it already; knew that they would take his father away from him, the last one he had. The last connection to Earth. His father, the man that had worked harder just to take care of his son, even facing the slow, certain death of over-working.

    Matt couldn’t even begin to process it. When the large Galra pointed at his father, he leapt forward and refused to let anyone near. He heard his father pleading for him to step aside, but he didn’t specifically care; He was all Matt had, and he would not let anyone take his father from him.

    When the claws raked him aside, he tried his hardest to stay rooted, but there was simply nothing to do. Even the smaller Galra was two feet taller than he, and his claws had left bloody tears in Matt’s side.

    He remained standing, though only barely, to see his father trying to bargain with the Galra. For Matt’s sake. But Matt knew as well as his father that the Galra did not give in to demands; they simply took what they wanted.

    Matt fell to his knees, weak from blood loss and pain, watching helplessly as the smaller Galra towed his father away, and the larger order something in his garbled tongue. He turned his back and left.

    Matt watched them take his father from his sight, ignoring the alien rushing to his side and trying to help him.

    He had lost the last of his family.

 


End file.
